The Thief King Vs the Vampire King
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Lothos learns the hard way why one doesn't mess with Yami Bakura.


**Hey there! Here's a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up today. Basically, it's where Yami Bakura, the Thief King, goes into battle against Lothos, the Vampire King. I always wondered what would happen if those two would encounter each other, and so here's what I came up with. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the stories, oneshots and novellas I make up from time to time.**

**The Thief King Vs the Vampire King**

_Three thirty in the morning_  
><em>Not a soul in sight<em>  
><em>The city's lookin' like a ghost town<em>  
><em>On a moonless summer night<em>

_Raindrops on the windshield_  
><em>There's a storm moving in<em>  
><em>He's headin' back from somewhere<em>  
><em>That he never should have been<em>

_And the thunder rolls_  
><em>And the thunder rolls<em>

_Every light is burnin'_  
><em>In a house across town<em>  
><em>She's pacin' by the telephone<em>  
><em>In her faded flannel gown<em>

_Askin' for a miracle_  
><em>Hopin' she's not right<em>  
><em>Prayin' it's the weather<em>  
><em>That's kept him out all night<em>

_And the thunder rolls_  
><em>And the thunder rolls<em>

_The thunder rolls_  
><em>And the lightnin' strikes<em>  
><em>Another love grows cold<em>  
><em>On a sleepless night<em>

_As the storm blows on_  
><em>Out of control<em>  
><em>Deep in her heart<em>  
><em>The thunder rolls<em>

_She's waitin' by the window_  
><em>When he pulls into the drive<em>  
><em>She rushes out to hold him<em>  
><em>Thankful he's alive<em>

_But on the wind and rain_  
><em>A strange new perfume blows<em>  
><em>And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes<em>  
><em>And he knows that she knows<em>

_And the thunder rolls_  
><em>And the thunder rolls<em>

_The thunder rolls_  
><em>And the lightnin' strikes<em>  
><em>Another love grows cold<em>  
><em>On a sleepless night<em>

_As the storm blows on_  
><em>Out of control<em>  
><em>Deep in her heart<em>  
><em>The thunder rolls<em>

_-_Garth Brooks, **The Thunder Rolls**

Lothos couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two of his best minions were now lying on the wet alley floor as though they were in a deep sleep. He then took a good look at the stranger that was across from him. The stranger had white, spiky hair that angled upward like bat wings, and his dark brown eyes had an intense, hungry look in them. He was wearing a blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt, blue jeans and white-and-blue striped trainers. Over the t-shirt was a black trenchcoat that swished around his ankles.

"Hello, Lothos," said the stranger, smirking.

Lothos blinked. "Who are **you**?" he asked.

Yami Bakura replied, smirking still, "The name's Yami Bakura. I am a thief and a stealer of souls, and I have done terrible things as well. You **do **remember the legends, don't you?"

Lothos blinked again, and then frowned. With that, he rushed at Yami Bakura, his fangs bared. Yami Bakura simply lifted him up into the air. Lothos's frown was replaced by a look of shock. He never knew that Yami Bakura was so strong – stronger than most men, as he had heard his minions say.

Yami Bakura interrupted Lothos's musings by throwing him onto the ground three feet away.

"You villainous snake!" hissed Lothos as he got to his feet. "What did you do to my two minions?"

Yami Bakura simply chuckled as he moved his eyes from Lothos to Lothos's two minions at his feet. "These so-called 'minions' of yours got exactly what they deserved, Lothos. They tried to drink my blood, which, unknowingly to them, is also like taking something that doesn't belong to them. They also underestimated my powers, and as of now, they reside in the Shadow Realm."

He then looked back at Lothos, who looked shocked as he got to his feet. "And I'd say that the punishment fit the crime. Don't you, Lothos?"

Then Yami Bakura reached into his trenchcoat pocket, pulled out a switchblade and flicked it open. He had good taste in blades; even Lothos knew that. The two males slowly began to circle each other, looking for an opening.

Yami Bakura saw the first opening and lunged forward, catching Lothos's face and causing it to bleed slightly. Lothos leapt back, wiped at the blood flowing from his neck and then lunged at Yami Bakura, going for his throat.

Yami Bakura snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously as a maniacal grin was forming on his face. He lunged again and ducked under the vampire's arm, going for his lower torso around and stabbed him in the side above the stomach.

Lothos growled and grabbed hold of the wound where Yami Bakura had stuck the blade in. He dropped to his knees, his blue eyes flashing as he looked up at Yami Bakura.

The Thief King was staring down at him, smirking in pleasure at beating the vampire. Then Yami Bakura pulled his knife out, folded it up and put it back in the pocket of his trenchcoat.

Yami Bakura then started cackling as his Millennium Ring glowed, and Lothos's screams rang out into the night air. When it was over, Lothos lay on the alley floor, now just like his minions, having been sent to the Shadow Realm.

Yami Bakura headed out of the alley and into the streets of Sunnydale, smirking still. Only now, his smirk was a victorious one.

_Now to find the Slayer and drink some of her delicious, sweet crimson life force, _he thought evilly to himself.

The only sounds now were the flashes of lightning, the rolling thunder and the low, dark laughter that was rising in Yami Bakura's throat as he imagined finding Buffy, taking her when she was at her weakest and then drinking her blood. After all, he had heard through the proverbial grapevine that a Slayer's blood was quite intoxicating, as well as very powerful. Even Heinrich Joseph Nest, aka The Master, and Liam, aka Angelus and Angel, had told him so themselves. So, they sure weren't lying.

Now, he wanted to find out for himself if that was true...

**Well, I hope you liked reading this oneshot as much as I liked writing it. R&R, please! :) Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
